This invention relates to a synchronously-controlled light string.
Commercialized sequentially-flashing light strings used at the present time are separated into a plurality of light string sets, each of which is controlled by a corresponding control line which comes out from a flashing control circuit which is set to have a selected flashing mode for controlling each control line to be energized or de-energized to further drive the corresponding light string sets.
However, the sequentially-flashing light strings as mentioned above need a plurality of control lines to couple therebetween. Therefore, when the light string is very long, the configuration of the control lines is inconvenient, and the light string is not practical.
Additionally, when the light string needs to be extended by using two dependent light strings, a synchronization problem will occur between the two independent flashing control circuits. Therefore, there remains a need for an extendible and synchronous light string.